


Feeding Frenzy

by Werewolfbeans



Category: teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Giveaway, monster/monster, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfbeans/pseuds/Werewolfbeans
Summary: Newly-turned vampire, Jacklynn, is having some trouble getting over her morals in order to feed. Luckily, a sinister friend knows how to help her out.





	Feeding Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on werewolfbeans in September 2017

If there was one thing Jacklynn knew she would never,  _ ever  _ get over, it would be the feeling of Abaddon manifesting himself  _ inside of her _ .

 

Granted, this was completely planned- and consensual! No way would she ever let someone take control of her without actually  _ knowing  _ them first. That’s just silly! Still, though, even if Abaddon was more than a friend, she still felt a bit more than a little nervous about his idea, and her agreeing to it…

 

“You need to ease up,” A deep, almost echoing voice told her. “You’ll force me out at this rate.”

 

“Sorry,” The vampire said, trying to force herself to relax. Abaddon had told her that, really, most possessions were either on weak-willed people, or those who wanted it. She supposes it’s good that she didn’t have to worry about an  _ actual  _ possession, but it was still so….weird that her boyfriend was currently  _ inside of her fucking mind _ .

 

“You know,” He said, already making her walk. “It’s more like I’m inside of your body, period. I don’t think I can fit inside your head, even if it  _ is  _ empty-”

 

“Okay, that’s enough out of you.” She said, already flushing with embarrassment. She forgot that he could, technically, hear what she was thinking. Not that he HAD to, but she knows he’s a nosy asshole who gets in other people’s business.

 

Still, she knew, deep down, that this entire ordeal was necessary. While she had been a vampire for a while now, she still found that it was difficult to force herself to feed from the unsuspecting humans. It wasn’t as if she was upset, or had problems going on- she just...HATED hurting ANYONE, even if it was necessary for her survival. Her demonic boyfriend, Abaddon, was more than a little irritated by it- though, he never really understood her empathy anyways.

 

As a result, he had taken it upon himself to suggest possessing her- if she couldn’t feed, then HE would. And it wasn’t as if it was a  _ bad  _ idea, per say! It was just, well, now that they were actually walking down the dimly lit street at two in the morning, Jacklynn was feeling a little more than nervous.

 

“Just relax,” Abaddon said- or, really, though. They had agreed that he was to only help her feed- no talking, no weird shenanigans- just feeding. “If it’s really that bad, I could erase your memories. Or knock you out- whichever you prefer, dear.”

 

Even if she knew he was joking about that last part, she couldn’t help but think about how good it actually sounded. Sure, she WAS technically going to forget this happened- a common side effect of demonic possession, she found out- but she’d rather not experience it to begin with. 

When she took a bit too long to respond, Abaddon made her stop- ducking into an alley way so, you know, they don’t get questioned for standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

 

“I know you don’t like this,” He started, moving her arms to hug ‘herself’- an action she found oddly comforting, considering who it came from. “But you’re wasting away, Jacklynn- I can’t see you do this to yourself any more. If it’s  _ really  _ bothering you, I can take care of it. But you need to actually tell me, okay?”

 

The way his voice was laced with concern made her feel all the more better, and she  _ knew  _ he could make this all the more easier. But, deep down, she knew she couldn’t depend on him taking over and making her feed forever- she knew possession was extremely taxing on the demon, and repeated possession often had ill effects on the demon AND the human- er, mortal, really. If she didn’t want to die from ‘magic poisoning’, or whatever term Abaddon had used, she’d have to suck it up at some point.

 

….Well, maybe it didn’t have to be  _ this  _ point. But she needed to start seeing how to do it, regardless! 

 

“N...no. Thank you, but I need to see it at  _ some  _ point or another. I appreciate the offer, but this is something we need to do.” She said, balling her fists up in an attempt to steel her nerves. Deep breaths, Jacklynn- that’s what they say in the books, right?

 

She ‘heard’ a snort from the demon, and couldn’t help but smile a little. Even if he  _ was  _ a hardass, he always seemed to loosen up around her. She guesses it’s true- they both bring out the best in each other.

 

“If you insist,” He said, before using some of his  _ own  _ strength to propel them onto the building’s roof. “I think it’s almost time to feed, anyways. Remember, now- you need to make sure no one sees  _ or  _ hears the human.” 

 

Not that she already knew that. He was simply walking her through the steps, for when she DOES decide to feed on her own. She appreciates the thought, but it was just...making her way more nervous, okay? 

 

When they both spotted a lone human walking down the road- a middle aged woman, it seemed, who was on her way home from work- did the vampire finally go, holy shit, this is  _ actually  _ happening. She could practically FEEL Abaddon grinning, even if it didn’t show outwardly. She knew demons were a bunch of sadists, but geez, wait until your girlfriend is unpossessed you jackass.

 

And, suddenly, before Jacklynn could really,  _ truly  _ register what was going on, Abaddon had launched them off of the building. She often forgot just  _ what  _ she could do, now that she was a creature of the night, and it still shocked her at what her potential could truly be. Before she could even really finish her thoughts, however, Abaddon had grabbed the woman- one arm around her waist, and the other muffling her startled screams, before dragging her back into an alley. The fear the woman had was making Jaclynn feel sick, but, strangely, that all melted away as soon as she bit down into the woman’s jugular. 

 

Of course, those needle-sharp fangs made sure she didn’t actually bleed out, and as soon as the ‘venom’ made its way into the stranger’s bloodstream, she immediately calmed down. The pure, unadulterated fulfillment Jacklynn got from the feeding, however, made it hard to care just what was going on with her victim. She could, barely, feel that Abaddon had released a lot of his hold over his girlfriend, but again, she couldn’t give less of a shit.

 

All in all, the feeding itself took around thirty seconds. Vampires didn’t require  _ much  _ blood to live, but they did require frequent feedings, so it was give and take, really. When all was said and done, Jacklynn made sure the woman was at least sitting in a  _ dignified  _ manner, as opposed to Abaddon’s suggestion of just dropping her, and made sure to get the HELL out of there before she woke from her stupor.

 

It took a minute for it to really sink in, and, honestly, Jacklynn wasn’t even sure if she was more horrified at what she had done, or the fact that she...felt really,  _ really  _ good right now. She supposes it’s mostly because she just ate for the first time, like, forever, but still!

 

When they were safely at home, she couldn’t help the violent shudder that racked her body when Abaddon finally released his entire hold on her, and materialized in front of her. He was always stupidly tall, and even unnerving to look at, but she couldn’t help but immediately embrace him, more than ashamed at herself.

 

The demon rubbed her back, offering some comforting chirrups in return. “I know, Jacklynn. It’ll only get easier, though, with more practice- and, if it’s any consolation, the human won’t even remember it when she wakes up.”

 

She let out a shuddery breath, before nodding in agreement. “I know. It’s just...so weird, it feels like it really  _ does  _ hurt them. But like you said- practice makes perfect, and lord knows I need the practice.”

 

His deep, booming laugh forced a smile out of her, and Jacklynn wondered if it would really be  _ that  _ hard to keep doing this.

 

She sure as hell hopes not.


End file.
